choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Across the Void
Across the Void, Book 1 is an upcoming book to Choices. It is the first book of the ''Across the Void'' series. Summary You're the new captain of a luxury space liner, and it's your job to make sure your passengers cross the galaxy safely -- in the middle of a galactic civil war! This romantic space opera is like nothing you've experienced! Chapters Chapter 1: Can you navigate the stars, love, and a galactic civil war as the captain of a luxury spaceship? Or will your meddlesome siblings get in your way? Chapter 2: A tour of your ship reveals its beauty, but even with its grand size your siblings can't seem to stop causing chaos... Gallery Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information AcrosstheVoidandbigskycountry.png|Summary of Across the Void Chooseyourgenderinnewbooksjuly302018.jpg|Confirmation of Gender of Choice in Across The Void & Big Sky Country Big Sky Country-Across The Void.png|Sneak Peek at Across the Void's Book Cover AcrosstheVoidmoresneakpeekstocome.png|More sneak peeks to come! AcrosstheVoidannouncementviaInstagram.png|Instagram Announcement from PB regarding ATV AnnouncementofreleasedateforATVviaInstagram.png| More info on Across the Void via Instagram ReleasedsteofATVoninstagram.png|Announcement of Book Premiere via Instagram AcrosstheVoidwithpremieredate.png|Cover with Premiere Date Reveal Across The Void Sneak Peek 2.jpg|Sneak Peek #2 ATV Sol First Officer Sneak Peek.jpg|Sol Character Bio TitaniaATVCharacterBio.jpg|Titania Character Bio MeridianATVCharacterBio.jpg|Meridian Character Bio Across The Void_Book 1 Ch 1 Description.png|Chapter 1 Description Reveal Miscellaneous Promotional Videos Choices Stories You Play - Across The Void Teaser 1 Choices Stories You Play - Across The Void Teaser 2 Choices Stories You Play - Across The Void Teaser 3 Trivia * On July 30, 2018 a sneak peak of the book cover alongside Big Sky Country was revealed with a summary of the book as well. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1024072892164624384 ** On this same day it was confirmed that you can play as Male or Female in this book. https://twitter.com/ImRealFrosty/status/1024073649148424193 * On August 1, 2018 the first sneak peek was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1024767135476674560 * On August 6, 2018 Pixelberry teased via instagram story that there be more sneaks peeks of Across the Void coming soon. * On August 7, 2018, it was confirmed that Across the Void will be released on August 20, 2018. ** It is the third book to be released on a Monday after The Junior, Book 1 and Desire & Decorum, Book 1.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1026934343699034116 * On August 9, 2018, a second sneak peek was released of what appears to be a futuristic city and at the bottom of the sneak peeks the words: Experience where the universe comes together. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1027675747425480704 * On August 10, 2018, a 46 sec book trailer was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1028027457587175424 * On August 12, 2018 a character bio for Sol, the First Officer to your Captain was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1029129546530926592 * On August 14, 2018 a character bio for Titania, the pilot in Your Character's Spaceship was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1029479504832385024 * On August 15, 2018 a character bio for Meridian, the medic was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1029826366634479616 ** Chapter 1 description was revealed on the same day and also confirmed to be a series with Book 1 on the title. ** With the status quo for new books, the first two chapters will be released on its launch date. References Category:Stories Category:Upcoming Books Category:Across the Void Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Romance Category:Gender of Choice Lead